The Abhorsen Returns
by Winged Seer Wolf
Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen rises
1. Chapter 1

**The Abhorsen Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Beta: Darksider82 **

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: None **

**Genre: Supernatural/Adventure **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Abhorsen Series. I just play with the storylines. No money is being made from this idea. **

**Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen once again walks the land. **

**Chapter I **

**Finding the Bells, Kurama and Becoming the Abhorsen **

A pre-teen was running. Running from what or who you might ask yourself. The preteen was running towards a forest and away from a village. He was a part of a ninja village known as Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You see, several hours ago the pre–teen had failed the Graduation Exam for the villages ninja program, three times!

_Flashback_

_After he failed the exam, Naruto Uzumaki, the village pariah, sat on the swing outside the academy and watched as the other students proudly showed their parents their new headbands. He sat there thinking about why he failed for the third time. He had failed because of one lousy technique that he couldn't even do…the Bushin. _

_He had tried numerous times over the last three years to do the technique but he had too much chakra and every time he had tried to tell a teacher about it they could just sneer and send him away. Then today was the final time he could do the exam or be forced out of the ninja program. _

_He had performed the Henge and Replacement techniques perfectly but when it came time to do the Bushin, he focused his chakra like usual and released it. A puff of smoke enveloped the area where he was standing. The smoke soon cleared to reveal two clones, but they were pasty white and sickly looking. _

_Naruto looked at Iruka and Mizuki, who looked at each other and back at Naruto and Iruka shook his head saddened all the while with a smirk on the inside. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail the test. As this is your last time, I'm afraid I have to report this to the Hokage. You will probably be stricken from the rosters, but I'm sure it will work out." Iruka said. _

"_B..But Iruka-sensei.." Naruto started. _

"_I'm sorry Naruto there's no way I can fix this." Iruka replied. _

_Little while later, Iruka and Mizuki walked into the room. "Congratulations to all of you who are now apart of the Graduating Class. We look forward to working with and guiding you in the years ahead as you work your way up the ranks. Please return tomorrow at nine am for your team placement. Class dismissed." Iruka said as the new graduates ran out of the room and Naruto fled the room. His dreams crushed. _

_End flashback_

So, here Naruto was sitting on the swing, wishing there was a way to fix his problem when Mizuki walked up.

"Hello, Naruto." Mizuki said.

"Mizuki- sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked his silver haired teacher.

"Do you want a way to pass the Graduation Exam?" Mizuki asked as he watched the orange clad pre teen.

Naruto's cerulean eyes brightened at a chance to fix his problem. "Yes. I'll do anything to pass the exam." Naruto responded with enthusiasm.

"Well, in the Hokage Tower is a special scroll with the kanji for Forbidden on it. You are to get in and out with the scroll without being noticed and come to the woods just before the East Wall. If you do that and find a technique and learn it before I get there, you will pass." Mizuki explained.

"Okay sensei." Naruto said just before he ran off to his apartment, not seeing his sensei's smirk. 'All too easy.' Mizuki thought as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A few hours later, Naruto left his apartment under cover of darkness and roof jumped towards the Hokage Tower. He bypassed the ANBU patrols and entered the Sandaime's office, and began searching for the scroll. After ten minutes of searching he found it in the Sandaime's desk, in the right hand side.

He was about to sling it over his shoulder when the door opened to reveal the Sandaime Hokage. "Naruto, why are you here so late and why do you have the Forbidden Scroll?" The aged Kage asked. Naruto, being Naruto went into panic mode and did the first technique that came to his mind. "Sexy Jutsu!"

A puff of smoke enveloped Naruto and revealed a young woman with long blonde, hair three whisker marks on each cheek and smoke hiding certain aspects of her body. The aged Sandaime took one look at the woman and fainted away with a nosebleed and a look of pure bliss on his face. Naruto then released the technique and slung the huge scroll onto his back and jumped through the open window towards the east wall.

As soon as he entered the woods he placed the scroll on the ground and unfurled it. The scroll rolled out and stopped at six feet. Naruto stepped forward towards the scroll and peered down at it. The first technique he saw was Kage Bushin.

"Not another Clone Technique. But it could useful so why not." Naruto looked at the hand signs for it and once he had it committed to memory, he began practicing it. After twenty minutes he had it down, and continued to peruse the Scroll, when he came upon a seal.

"What's this?" Naruto asked himself as he poured chakra into the seal. One puff of smoke later had revealed a black ANBU armored bandolier with seven bells that were silver in color and had dark wood handles. The next item was a long ankle length cloak, with wide sleeves. The cloak was black with silver trim and had a beaked hood. The next item was a sword in a black ANBU style sheath, which had silver trim. The sword also came with a black mask with a thick silver wave pattern. The final item was a second sword which was bigger than the first. It was two fingers thick and was silver in color.

"What is all this?" Naruto wondered as he put the items on. Naruto placed the cloak on first, followed by the first sword at his lower back with the pommel facing his right side. The second sword went behind his left shoulder. The bells went on his right shoulder for easy access with his left hand. He placed the mask at his waist.

'_**So the Line continues…' **_a dark voice commented.

"Who said that?" Naruto asked, pulling a kunai and looking around him.

'_**I did…Come and find out.' **_ The voice said before Naruto blacked out.

Naruto soon awoke, but it was not in the forest, he was just in but a sewer. "Where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around and noticed pipes on the ceiling.

'_**Come…find your answers' **_the voice called out.

Naruto decided to follow the dark voice and figure out what the items were he had on and why the voice was even there in the first place. Naruto soon came upon a huge gate with a piece of paper attached to it with the word 'Seal' on it.

'_**So…you have come, seeking answers.' **_The voice said.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

'_**I am Kurama.' **_ The voice replied.

"What are you?" Naruto asked the voice behind the gate.

'_**Come closer and find out.' **_ The voice said as Naruto walked forward to stop before the gate as the voice did so from the other side of the gate to reveal a huge fox with nine tails.

"You.." Naruto said as he jumped back in shock.

'_**Me.. what?' **_Kurama asked in response.

"You're the Kyuubi." Naruto exclaimed.

'_**So?' **_Kurama replied.

"Why are you in my head?" Naruto asked the giant fox.

'_**Because, the Yondaime sealed me here. It was actually fortunate he did, or you wouldn't know about your bloodline.' Kurama replied.**_

"What bloodline?" Naruto asked.

'_**The Abhorsen bloodline.'**_ Kurama replied.

"The what bloodline?" Naruto asked confused.

'_**The Abhorsen bloodline. It's an ancient line dedicated to laying the Dead to rest and Guarding the Gates of Death. Luckily they have been sealed. '**_ The fox replied.

"Okay…what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked.

'_**You are the last of the Abhorsen line. Your great-great aunt Mito Uzumaki was the last Abhorsen. Only a full Uzumaki may wield the seven bells safely and they must not fall into the wrongs hands.' **_

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

'_**Because fool, the bells control the Dead, Living and Biju alike. The Gates must be protected at all costs as well.' The fox said**_

"Why? They've been sealed for who knows how long." Naruto asked.

"_**Because, the Seal can only be broken by the seven bells being rung at the same time. The bells are not ordinary bells. They each hold a power over the Dead, the Living and the nine Biju."**_ Kurama explained.

"What power?" Naruto asked interested.

'_**The first and smallest is **_**Ranna, the Sleeper**_** which brings sleep to all who hear it bar the bell carrier. The second, **_**Mosrael, the Waker**_**, which reverses the first bell and awakens those who are asleep. The third is **_**Kibeth, the Walker**_**, which gives freedom of movement binds the hearer to the carrier. The Fourth is **_**Dyrim, the Speaker**_**. It can loosen tongues or still them. It along with **_**Kibeth**_** and the next two bells bar the seventh work good at interrogation.' **_Kurama explained.

_**The Fifth bell is **_**Belgaer, the Thinker.**_** Its power is to restore memories and thoughts or it can erase them. The Sixth bell is **_**Saraneth, the Binder**_**, which shackles the listener to the wielder. The Seventh and final bell is **_**Astarael, the Banisher**_**, which will banish the listener either deep into Death or with enough concentration away from the wielder. The last bell is only to be used in the direst of circumstances. The Abhorsen is immune to the bells effects.'**_ Kurama said.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

'_**You learn about your new bloodline and the power it holds. Your sword is used as a means of defense. The bells as both offense and defense. The sword is used to create a diamond of protection against enemies, especially the dead. Your sword is also capable of drawing kanji wards, one for each of the cardinal points. The North Ward is the ward of air that will stop Air Release jutsu and flying projectiles such as kunai, shuriken and senbon. The East Ward is the ward of Fire used to stop fire jutsu. The same goes for the South and West Wards being Earth and Water respectfully.'' **_Kurama commented.__

"So what are the Dead?" Naruto asked.

'_**Idiot! They're souls of the departed who are sent through the Nine Gates of Death. They hunger to return to Life or at least a semblance of one. There are many classifications, but the main two are Greater and Lesser Dead. Think of the Lesser, in terms of power from an Academy student to Special Jonin and the Greater Dead from Jonin to Sanin, this includes ANBU as well.'**_ Kurama explained with an edge to his voice.

"So my job is to travel the continent and lay these Dead to rest." Naruto said.

'_**Yes. But now that your bloodline is active, the only jutsu's you can use are the Kage Bushin along with the Henge, to amplify the bells' power and to cross enemy territory. You will possibly be able to become intangible and be able to use the fire element to transport yourself and use genjustsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu as well. '**_ Kurama replied.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled as Kurama winced.

'_**Tone it down boy! You heard me. The Abhorsen bloodline is a guardian bloodline that safeguards Life from the Dead. As such, you can only use certain jutsu in accordance with the rules that binds every Abhorsen since the beginning.' **_ Kurama explained.

"What rules?" Naruto asked.

'_**Did or did you not hear me when I said that the bloodline of the Abhorsen is a defensive bloodline, used to protect others from the Dead. You can only use jutsu in defense of others.'**_ Kurama snarled.

"Oh…sorry." Naruto replied with a downcast face.

'_**You can use kunai and shuriken to defend yourself as well as the other forms of jutsu ninja use that I mentioned. **_Kurama said as he suddenly looked up.__

'_**Kit, someone is coming fast. Hurry and when you wake up you must follow every instruction I give you to make it out alive.' **_Kurama said.__

"What's coming, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"_**Go!"**_ Kurama roared as Naruto was forced back into wakefulness.

Naruto return to consciousness and sat up groggily. "Was it a dream?" Naruto asked himself.

'_**No, it wasn't.'**_ a voice answered as Naruto froze.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked out loud.

'_**Who else? Think your answers and I'll hear them. Now, put your mask on and create a clone of your old self. Then jump to the trees.'**_ Kurama instructed.

'_Why?' _Naruto thought back.

'_**Just do it.' **_The fox snarled back.

'Okay.' Naruto said as he made a hand sign of a cross and murmured "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A clone of him in his old orange jumpsuit appeared. "You know what to do?" Naruto asked as the clone nodded before Naruto placed his black mask over his face and jumped to the trees behind him.

A few second later, a rustling could be heard. Out of the gloom appeared Iruka. "You idiot! Do you know what you've done?" Iruka asked the blonde.

"I've passed the Exam?" Naruto replied.

"Who said you passed the Exam?" Iruka asked confused.

"Mizuki-sensei. He said that if I took the Scroll and learned a jutsu from it then I pass." Naruto replied.

"Correct. But things change." A voice replied. Iruka whipped around and they looked up to see Mizuki with two windmill shuriken holstered on his back.

"What do you mean sensei?" Naruto asked the purple haired man.

"My plan worked. I knew the demon couldn't resist power and so concocted the plan to have it steal the Scroll. Now I'll take it and leave this weak village." Mizuki said.

"What demon?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

"No, Mizuki! It's forbidden!" Iruka yelled.

"You, brat. You see, twelve years ago a demon known as Kyuubi attacked this village and laid waste to it, but the village could only halt its advance and then the Yondaime killed it. That's what they put in the history books. But the truth is, is that the Yondaime sealed it, into a baby. You, Naruto Uzumaki are the Kyuubi, the Nine Tailed Demon. When I kill you I will be a hero to Konoha." Mizuki said triumphantly, looking on as Naruto's face was filled with horror then a smirk.

"What are you smirking at, demon?" Mizuki asked.

"At the fact your about to be punished." Naruto replied.

"What?..." Mizuki asked confused as a dark figure appeared among the three.

The figure turned to Naruto. "Run." Naruto nodded and slung the scroll over his shoulder and ran farther into the woods.

"Who are you, stranger?" Mizuki asked getting a shuriken ready.

"The Abhorsen." The dark cloaked stranger replied as he pulled his sword from its sheath at his lower back.. The Abhorsen readied his sword as Mizuki threw his shuriken and the masked man's sword glowed brightly and flicked away as he drew the kanji for North in the air in front of him.

The shuriken stopped two feet in front of the man, while still spinning in the air. "What…What did you do!?" Mizuki asked/yelled at the man.

"I have stopped you." The man said as he flicked his sword in front of the huge shuriken and it flew backwards towards the traitorous Chunin. Mizuki jumped out of the way as the shuriken flew past him and imbedded itself into a tree behind him.

"Is that all you got traitor?" The man asked.

"Not hardly." Mizuki said as he drew several kunai and threw them at the cloaked man trying to kill him but as the kunai flew threw the air the man turned intangible and flickered back to sneer at the shocked man.

"What was that? That didn't even hurt." The Abhorsen said.

Mizuki soon recovered his shock and sped through a flurry of hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Mizuki yelled as a huge fireball sprouted from his mouth and flew towards the masked intruder. The man then phased out again as the fireball sailed through his ghostly body before hitting the trees behind him and the man solidified.

"That was a _little _better. Care to try again?" The man replied.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **Mizuki cried out. A fireball appeared and ascended to a high point before turning into a fiery bird before descending towards the cloaked stranger.

Mizuki and Iruka watched as the jutsu exploded. "Well that takes care of him." Mizuki said with a sneer. Mizuki turned to Iruka, "Now all I have to do is kill you and the fox brat." Mizuki said as Iruka pulled a kunai in a reversed defensive grip. Mizuki walked towards Iruka while speeding through some hand signs. "**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu!"** Mizuki yelled as a huge ball of water appeared and flew through the air towards Iruka.

A shadow appeared in front of the technique and a barrier appeared before the jutsu, which was dispersed by the barrier. "What…How?" Mizuki asked. As the barrier came down, Mizuki saw the cloaked man.

"How did you survive that attack?" Mizuki asked.

"Like I'm going to tell you traitor. You did not kill me, you will not kill him." The Abhorsen replied.

"Fine then, I'll finish this right now." Mizuki said as he pulled out two pills and swallowed them. Iruka and the Abhorsen watched as the traitorous Chunin turned into a monster with tiger-like stripes all over his body and grew from his normal five foot ten to six foot two.

"What are you going to do now, little man?" the creature asked.

"This." The man said as he resheathed his sword and pulled Ranna from his bandolier. The man rang the tiny bell and its soft slow peal rang throughout the area causing the creatures and Iruka's eyes to droop before closing. The creature fell heavily to the ground before the transformation wore off and Mizuki looked like his old self.

The clone of Naruto reappeared. "So, how did I do?" the clone asked.

"Good. I need you to come with me and Iruka to deliver the Scroll, then dispel." The man said as the clone nodded and the man replaced Ranna back in the bandolier before pulling Mosrael and walking to the slumped form of Iruka and focused on him.

The Abhorsen then rang the second bell and Iruka slowly came awake and took in the situation. "Who are you?" Iruka asked.

"I am the Abhorsen. I noticed the child in trouble so I intervened." The man replied as he helped Iruka up from the ground. Iruka looked at the prone form of Mizuki.

"What should we do with him?" Iruka asked.

"Walk to the child and cover both yours and his ears with chakra." The man said as he replaced Mosrael and pulled Saraneth and Kibeth from the bandolier.

"Why?" Iruka asked.

"So, that you and the child do not get caught in the bells power." The man replied as Iruka walked towards the clone and covered his and the clone's ears with chakra and then nodded as the man first rang Saraneth and then Kibeth.

The power of Saraneth bound Mizuki's prone form and then Kibeth pulled the Chunin's body from the forest floor like a puppet on strings. Soon enough several ANBU appeared. The lead ANBU stepped forward and looked towards the clone, who was holding the scroll.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the theft of the Forbidden Scroll." The owl masked man said.

"What!" the clone exclaimed. The Abhorsen stepped between the ANBU and the preteen.

"Move, sir or I will have to use force." The owl masked man said forcefully as his comrades prepared themselves.

"No. I will present the boy and the scroll along with a report to the Sandaime." The Abhorsen said as he backed away, while leading the bound Mizuki towards Iruka and the clone before grabbing them by the shoulder. As the man did so, grey flames erupted at their feet and spread to encompass the four males before rushing upwards and in the process vanishing with the group.

The ANBU were left stunned.

"What was that sir?" asked another ANBU who was wearing a bear mask.

"I have no idea but I'm going to find out. Return to base." The owl masked ANBU commanded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Well there you have it! The first chapter of 'The Abhorsen Returns!'

I have placed a movie quote in this chapter. Find it and you will get a dedication to chapter two. I hope you favorite and follow this story as this is the first and only Naruto/Abhorsen Series crossover on FFN and I hope that it is well received.

**Chapter II: Meetings of All Kinds and Teams Revealed**

Naruto, Iruka and Naruto's clone appear in a flash of flames to confront the Sandaime as Kurama meets with the other Biju about Naruto. Amidst this the Genin teams are selected. Some will be happy and others not so much.

So prepare yourselves as the Abhorsen once again walks the land!

Winged Seer Wolf and Darksider82


	2. Chapter 2

**The Abhorsen Returns**

**By: Winged Seer Wolf **

**Beta: Darksider82 **

**Rating: M **

**Pairings: None **

**Genre: Supernatural/Adventure **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Abhorsen Series. I just play with the storylines. No money is being made from this idea. **

**Summary: A long time as passed since the Abhorsen line has walked the land. The last Abhorsen sealed her artifacts away into the Forbidden Scroll after she sealed away a dark power into herself never to be released until such time that an heir can be found. That time is now. When Naruto Uzumaki steals the Forbidden Scroll he finds his legacy and the world shall shift as the Abhorsen once again walks the land. **

Last Time

"_No. I will present the boy and the scroll along with a report to the Sandaime." The Abhorsen said as he backed away, while leading the bound Mizuki towards Iruka and the clone before grabbing them by the shoulder. As the man did so, grey flames erupted at their feet and spread to encompass the four males before rushing upwards and in the process vanishing with the group. _

_The ANBU were left stunned. _

"_What was that sir?" asked another ANBU who was wearing a bear mask. _

"_I have no idea but I'm going to find out. Return to base." The owl masked ANBU commanded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. _

**Chapter II**

**Meetings of All Kinds and Teams Revealed **

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man. He had taken office after his sensei Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage was killed at the end of the Second Great War. He had weathered many problems and had lead Konohagakure in the first half of the Third Great War, before stepping down as Hokage and letting Minato Namikaze become the Yondaime Hokage.

But all that had changed twelve years ago when he had felt the oppressive weight of the Nine Tailed Fox and had seen the villages greatest Hokage along with his wife fall after sealing the demon into their newborn son. The council had then forced the Sandaime back into office until he could find a suitable candidate as Godaime.

In the aftermath of the Kyuubi attack, there had been many on the civilian side of the council that had called for Naruto to be killed but they were blocked by the Sandaime and some of the shinobi council and so Hiruzen was forced to put him in an orphanage and had created a law that forced the older generation to be silent about the Kyuubi and not tell their children.

In the intervening years, He watched Naruto grow into a kind hearted and comical person, always playing pranks. Sarutobi even enrolled him in the Ninja Academy when it was time to and so, he sat back and watched as Naruto struggled with the Clone jutsu each year.

But then this morning was Naruto's third and final time to become a ninja. Iruka had turned in the graduates list and told him that Naruto had failed the graduation exam. Then just a few hours ago Sarutobi had caught Naruto with the Forbidden Scroll and had succumbed to his 'Sexy Jutsu' like an academy student.

He watched through his crystal ball as Naruto found the bells and fought off Mizuki after being told about the Kyuubi. He saw the four figures disappear in his crystal ball and he sat back in his chair waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

He was brought out of his musings by a strip of grey colored flame in front of his desk, which rose up to six feet and then rushed back to the floor disappearing leaving three figures. The first two were recognizable as Naruto, in his bright orange jumpsuit with the Forbidden Scroll strapped to his back, and Iruka with his green flak jacket and nose scar. The third figure was masked and wore a black robe with his sword on his left shoulder and the bells descended from his right shoulder. The last figure was Mizuki, who was standing with his head drooped forward and his body slumped.

The figure stepped forward before the seated Hokage. "ANBU leave or face the wrath of my bells." The man said in a dark tone as the hidden ANBU appeared in defensive positions and surrounded their venerable leader.

Sarutobi looked at his ANBU and spoke in a forceful voice. "Do as he says. I shall not be harmed." The ANBU bowed and left the room in swirls of leaves. The Sandaime then made several hand seals which then enclosed the room in a blue bubble. He then leaned forward.

"You do not command my ANBU, Abhorsen. I do." Hiruzen said with a scowl.

"Apologies, Sandaime. I am newly come into my inheritance and am still figuring things out. I return to you, the Forbidden Scroll and a traitor." The Abhorsen said as he pushed Mizuki forward and motioned for the Scroll from his clone. The clone handed him the Scroll before dispelling, which confused Iruka.

Sarutobi nodded in response as Iruka asked, "Where's Naruto?"

In reply, Naruto removed his mask and pulled off his hood. "Right here, sensei." Naruto replied.

"What?...How?" Iruka asked stunned.

"I am the new Abhorsen, guardian of Life. Charged with the task of making sure the Nine Gates of Death stay closed. My great great aunt Mito Uzumaki was the last Abhorsen." Naruto explained as the two men's eyes widened.

"What are we supposed to do about Mizuki?" Iruka asked.

"He will be interrogated." Hiruzen said as Naruto pulled his hood on and replaced his mask as the Sandaime motioned for an ANBU.

"What is your wish, Sandaime?" the crow masked nin asked.

"Crow, take Mizuki to Ibiki." The Sandaime ordered.

"As you command." Crow replied as he rose from the floor and grabbed Mizuki and body flickered away in a swirl of leaves to the Interrogation Department. Naruto removed his mask and hood once again, as he spoke.

"So what do we do now?" Naruto asked.

"Well, as of this afternoon, you are unable to be a ninja. But due to you finding your inheritance, I can give you a headband to show that you belong to this village. I will treat you as an outside force. You will have jurisdiction in matters of the Dead and their allies." Sarutobi said as he handed Naruto a headband.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he took the headband and tied it around his neck and replaced his mask and hood. At that moment a Bear masked ANBU appeared in the room.

"What is it Bear?" Sarutobi asked the masked nin.

"Lord Hokage, the traitor, Mizuki is dead." The ANBU replied.

"What? How?" the Sandaime asked.

"Suicide. But that's not the worst part." The ANBU commented.

"Then, what is?" Sarutobi asked.

"A dark shadowy figure rose from his body and began attacking the guards." The ANBU replied to the room.

"What?!" Sarutobi exclaimed as he turned to Naruto.

"Lord Abhorsen, I am instructing you to retrieve any information you can from the being, by any means necessary." Hiruzen commanded.

"By your leave, Lord Sandaime." Naruto replied as Hiruzen nodded.

Naruto left in a swirl of fire for the T&I department.

Deep inside Naruto's mind, Kurama was restless. _**'I have to inform the others.'**_ Kurama thought as he gathered his chakra and focused it into his nine tails.

Each of the tails glowed a different color, starting with the first tail on the left hand side. The tail glowed a sandy brown color. The tail on the opposite side glowed purple. The second tail on the right glowed a watery blue. Its counterpart on the right side glowed a dark red color. The third tail on the left side glowed a forest green color. The third tail on the right side glowed a pale green color. The fourth tail up on the left side glowed a dark blue color. The fourth tail on the right side glowed a dark purple color, while the ninth and center tail stayed orange, but glowed with an orange color.

The tails glowed brighter and brighter before Kurama said, _**"magic lantern body jutsu". **_

The chakra then burst from Kurama sending an astral form to a far off site, away from Konoha. The chakra then sought out the beings which matched Kurama's sense of power and did the same to them.

Nine figures appeared in a huge cavern far from prying eyes. This cavern was an ancient meeting place. It was adorned with ancient pictures of lost civilizations and served as hallowed ground for the Biju. Where they could meet and talk to each other.

In the center of the cavern was a huge semi circle platform that was used by the tailed beast to sit comfortably. The first figure was short and had a gourd its back. The figure also had a sandy colored tail swaying behind it. The figures eyes had a sandy brown shuriken eyes.

The second figure was slightly taller and had a girlish figure. This figure also had its hair done in a ponytail. She also had two purple tails swaying behind her and her eyes were purple.

The third was a slightly taller than the first two. He had three tails the color of the sea swaying behind him and wore a pointed hat and had blue colored eyes.

The fourth figure was hunched, like the figure was older. He had four tails of a reddish color moving behind him. The figure also had red colored eyes.

The fifth figure was taller, and had five tails of a brown earthy color swaying behind him. The figure also had green forest color eyes.

The sixth figure was the tallest person there and he had six tails of a light acidic green color swaying behind him. The figure also had light green eyes.

The seventh figure was different. Instead of tails, this figure had seven wings sprouting from its back. The figure was shorter and had a girlish frame. She had dark blue eyes.

The eighth figure was taller and had a white bandana covering its head and had eight swords on its back. He also had eight tails that were dark purple in color and had suckers on the inside of the tails.

The ninth figure was as short as the first and had spiky hair. He had nine tails in an orange-red color. He also had red eyes with slits. The nine figures nodded in greeting to each other and sat down in a semi circle.

The silence was broken by the ninth figure**. **_**"It is time to begin this emergency meeting. We will start off by naming our vessels, so that we may know each other on the outside." **_The ninth figure said.

The first figure began the call. _**"Shukaku sealed in Gaara of Suna." **_Shukaku said.

"_**Matatabi sealed in Yugito of Kumo." **_Matatabi said.

"_**Isobu sealed in Yagura of Kiri" **_Isobu said.

"_**Son Goku sealed in Roshi of Iwa" **_Son Goku replied.

"_**Kokuo sealed in Han of Iwa." **_Kokuo said.

"_**Saiken sealed in Utakaka of Kiri" **_Saiken said

"_**Chomei sealed in Fu of Waterfall." **_Chomei said

"_**Gyuki sealed in Killer Bee of Cloud." **_Gyuki said.

"_**Kurama sealed in Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."**_ Kurama finished.

"_**What is this meeting about Kurama?" **_Isobu asked.

"_**The Abhorsen walks the land once more." **_Kurama replied.

The statement had thrown the cavern into stunned silence.

"_**What?...How?"**_ the others asked.

"_**My vessel, Naruto Uzumaki has found his ancestors legacy. He is learning the responsibility of an Abhorsen along with being a ninja. He is by the order of the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha, an outside force. He has already used the bells to take down a traitorous Chunin of Konoha. I have called this meeting to propose a way to help the Abhorsen in his duties and to still be able to help our respective vessels." **_Kurama said.

"_**Very well." **_Shukaku replied as the others nodded.

"_**What is your proposal, Kurama?" **_Matatabi asked.

"_**It is this, that we help each other and our vessels as much as we can, within reason. That means, Shukaku, you must let your vessel sleep without taking over his personality. I feel that there are dark times ahead of us. We must band together to help the Abhorsen. Do you agree?" Kurama asked the others. **_

The other tailed beasts nodded in response.

"_**I have something that affects your container, Kurama."**_ Shukaku said.

"_**What is it?"**_ Kurama asked.

"_**Gaara has heard that the Wind Daimyo has cut funding to Suna and as a result, the missions for Suna have gone to Konoha. Thus as a result, the Kazekage is thinking of invading Konoha. It is but a rumor, but it is something to think about."**_ Shukaku explained.

"_**Very well, I will report it to the Sandaime through Naruto. Does anyone have any other business?"**_ Kurama asked. The other tailed beasts shook their heads.

"_**Very well, then Naruto and I will see you at the Chunin Exams in six months. At that time we will all meet once more, but with our containers as well." **_Kurama said as the others began to disappear. Kurama returned to his cage, his chakra replenishing.

A swirl of fire sprouted from the floor of a darkened hallway, it rose up to the height of five and a half feet and then flowed downward and disappeared to reveal Naruto in his mask and cloak.

As Naruto looked around he noticed blood and bodies of various ANBU guards lying on the floor, ripped to shreds. _'What happened here?'_ he thought to himself.

"_**It seems as if Mizuki's suicide gave birth to a Lesser Dead being. They, like all Dead seek to return to life. We need to stop it. After this is over, I have some information I need to give to the Sandaime."**_ Kurama replied.

'_Okay.'_ Naruto replied as he walked down the hallway, encountering more bodies and blood. Naruto pulled out Saraneth with his right hand and pulled his short sword, from its sheath at his lower back with his left. He walked slowly, so as to not attract attention and to not ring the bell prematurely.

Naruto rounded several more corners, and came upon a shadowy figure, with glowing yellow eyes and sharp claws ripping into a downed ANBU. The shadowy figure looked up at Naruto and spied the bells and sword on Naruto and hissed, _**"Abhorsen."**_

The figure flew from its meal towards Naruto, who rang Saraneth, which bound the Dead being in mid leap. Naruto then put Saraneth back into the bandolier and re-sheathed his sword. He then pulled Dyrim and Kibeth from the bandolier and rang them simultaneously.

The Dead figure tried to scream in horror, but could not as Saraneth had bound him to the Abhorsen's call. The Dead then felt the combined power of Dyrim and Kibeth flow over him, loosening his tongue and giving it back its memories of the last few hours.

Naruto stepped forward and began the impromptu interrogation.

"Who told you to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing?" Naruto asked.

"_**O..ro..chi…ma…ru.." **_the specter replied as he was trying to fight the power of Dyrim, the thinking bell.

"Why did he want the Scroll?" Naruto asked.

"_**He plans to destroy Konoha."**_ The specter replied.

"Who is helping him?" Naruto asked.

"_**When I was alive, I was met by a silver haired teen named Kabuto. He was a Konoha nin." **_The spectere replied.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked.

"_**No. He is gathering allies. Who, I do not know, but he plans for the attack to happen soon."**_ The specter said.

"Thank you." Naruto replied as he replaced the bells, pulled his short sword and sliced the Dead specter's shadowy head from it shoulders. Naruto watched as the Dead being evaporated into smoky tendrils before disappearing into nothing.

Later in the Sandaime's office, Naruto was giving Sarutobi his report.

"It seems that Orochimaru plans to attack Konoha and is gathering allies. Mizuki was met by a Konoha nin named Kabuto." Naruto explained to the Sandaime.

"Very well, is that all?" Sarutobi asked.

Before Naruto could reply, Kurama interrupted them. _**"Tell the Sandaime that the Kazekage is thinking of invading Konoha because of the Wind Daimyo cutting Suna funding and giving us their missions. Tell him that the other Biju will be here for the exams, either as a participant or as a spectator."**_ Kurama said as Naruto told the Sandaime.

"Does Kurama have any other information?" Sarutobi asked.

"_**Tell the Sandaime, that the Biju will help you and their containers, anyway we can. If he has any information to pass to the other countries, I can do it."**_ Kurama replied. _'How?'_ Naruto asked as he informed Hiruzen of Kurama's info.

"_**By a mental link."**_ Kurama replied.

'_okay.'_ Naruto replied.

"Naruto, the team placements are happening tomorrow. I am assigning you a sensei/protector by the name of Genma Shiranui. He will be told of your new station and will defer to you in matters of the Dead. He will be teaching you kenjutsu and be protecting you on missions." Hiruzen said.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he left the office in a swirl of fire.

The next day dawned bright and sunny with a slight chill. Little did Naruto know that his day would turn disastrous.

Naruto dressed in his Abhorsen outfit, but without the cloak and mask. He wore a black shirt, with black pants and a silver sash as a belt. The sash had black key designs on it. He wore ANBU style sandals and placed his swords on his back, the bells went on his chest and his new black Konoha headband went around his neck. He then placed his Kunai and shuriken pouches on his upper thighs before leaving for the academy.

As he was walking to the academy he noticed the glares of the civilians and the stares of some shinobi. He put them out of his mind as he continued on to the academy. Once there, he walked to Iruka's classroom. As he entered the room, it went silent as he walked to a desk and sat down. He was soon approached by a tall teen with shaggy brown hair and tribal arrows on each cheek and a white puppy on his head.

"Hey, Dobe. What are you doing here? Only students who have graduated are allowed and what's with the bells and swords?" the teen asked.

"Well Kiba, I have graduated seeing as I am wearing a Konoha headband and the swords and bells are my inheritance from my clan." Naruto replied to Kiba.

"You, have no clan, Dobe." Kiba said as he walked away.

At that moment Sakura and Ino burst into the room and flew towards Sasuke Uchiha and were yelling about who would sit by him. Naruto tuned them out, But was interrupted by Sakura as she noticed him.

"Hey, Naruto, Why are you here? This is for graduates only. What's with the swords and bells? Don't try acting cool like Sasuke." Sakura said as she tried to hit him. But Naruto caught the hand.

"Hit me again, Sakura and I will hit back." Naruto said as he squeezed her hand. He then let her hand go and she went back to her seat.

At that moment, Iruka walked into the room. He stood at the front of the room facing the class.

"Today is a great day for all of you. Today you become genin in service to Konoha and the Hokage. I hope you do well in your journey as ninja. Today I will split you into teams of three under a jounin sensei. Team 1..."

Naruto zoned out until it got up to team seven.

"Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka." Iruka said as Sakura yelled out, "Take that Ino-pig. Love conquers all!" Sasuke just 'Hn'd and Kiba along with Akamaru shook their heads.

"Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Sai." Iruka said as Shino and Hinata nodded to each other and Sai just stared straight ahead.

"Team 9 is still in action from last year." Iruka said.

"Team 10 is Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi and Shikamaru Nara." Iruka finished.

"Why do I have to be on the lazy team?" Ino complained.

"Because that's where the Hokage put you." Iruka said.

"What about Naruto?" Hinata asked Iruka.

Kiba spoke up. "Ha, the dead last didn't get a team or a sensei. He doesn't deserve to be here.

"For your information Kiba, Naruto is under the tutelege of Genma Shiranui." Iruka replied as Sasuke stood up with a look of fury upon his face.

"What! Why does the dead last get to be personally trained. I should get one on one training. I am an elite Uchiha." Sasuke demanded.

"Sit down Sasuke! Naruto is a special case. He helped the Hokage uncover a plot to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and helped stop a traitor." Iruka said as Sasuke sat down in an arrogant manner.

Soon enough, the room began to empty as the respective team sensei's picked their teams up. The only ones left were Team 7, Naruto and Iruka. Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba looked at Iruka then at Naruto. They all had the same plan, and that was to bring Naruto down a peg or two by stealing his bells and swords, because to Sasuke, the dobe of the academy didn't need such thing and he did. Sakura just followed where Sasuke led and Kiba wanted to put Naruto in his place.

Sasuke very slowly pulled a kunai from his pouch and swiftly threw it at Naruto's shoulder where the bell bandolier was showing. The kunai hit the bandolier and it snapped as the bandolier was old and weathered, but still functional. Naruto looked up as he saw a shadow fly by his shoulder, but soon dismissed it as Iruka looked up from grading papers on his desk. Seeing nothing amiss, he went back to grading.

Naruto laid back in his chair staring at the ceiling, when all of a sudden the bandolier snapped at fell to the floor. Naruto lunged to catch the bandolier as he knew that if even one of the bells rang in the room, then all hell would break loose. Naruto was just a second too slow as the bandolier hit the floor, mercifully keeping the bells from ringing, but the fall caused the clasps that held the bells to pop open and the bells to roll away.

The first six rolled towards team seven while the last rolled towards Iruka's desk. As the seventh bell hit the leg of the desk, Iruka looked up to see Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba holding something. He looked towards Naruto and saw the bandolier on the floor, and then noticed the bell at the end of his desk on the floor. Iruka stood up and bent down to pick up the bell and as he laid his hand upon the handle to pick up the deadliest bell that Naruto had, the worst thing imaginable happened.

Team seven rang the bells that were in their hands, which caused Iruka's right hand to twitch and ring his.

"NOOOOOO! Do you realize what you've done?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba.

"Yeah, dobe. We rang your stupid bells. Why would an idiot have them?" Sasuke asked him as outside people shivered.

At the same time, in the Sandaime's office, he heard the bells, and jumped to his feet.

"ANBU! Bring the Council. I don't care if they are busy. The Abhorsen's bells have been rung." Sarutobi said as several ANBU disappeared to complete their task. Sarutobi turned to look outside as ice appeared on the windows of konoha's businesses and homes.

'Kami help us.' Sarutobi thought as all across the continent, the skies darkened and an icy wind blew as the sound of bells sounded throughout the nations.

**Chapter III- Punishments, Gifts and Battles Oh My!**

**Team 7 and Iruka are punished for ringing Naruto's bells. Kami and the Shinigami give Naruto the tools to help him with his task and Naruto sets out to help save the elemental countries.**


End file.
